Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Computing systems allow for the definition, scheduling and automated execution of recurring processes. A recurring process is a computing job, including a number of computing operations (which may include user code and/or system code), that is instantiated and performed at various times according to some user defined scheduling.
Many production systems rely on data being available at consistent cadences. Using distributed systems and recurring processes to process data at regular intervals is a useful and simple way to facilitate this. However, many factors can hinder consistent performance resulting in variances from process recurring instance to recurring process instance. Debugging these variances and slow-downs requires walking through, potentially, an extremely high number of combination of variables such as data size changes, data distribution changes, optimizer cost implication, cluster resource exhaustion, code bugs, etc.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.